amor divino
by pao saki
Summary: un amor de ensueño, un amor divino, leo y karai


**Hola que tal, escribí otro one-short espero que sea de su agrado **(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

AMOR DIVINO POV KARAI

Llegue a la mansión, estoy cansada de esta vida, me dirigía a mi habitación cuando un soldado del clan me dio un aviso

Soldado de pie: señorita karai el maestro destructor la quiere ver

Solo asentí, y fui con él,

….

Destructor: karai quiero que revises la seguridad de la mansión

Karai: no lo puede hacer alguien más

Destructor me miro desafiante,

Karai: ok ya voy

Salí, tenía que ver el lado positivo, al menos podré salir sin que el pie me siga, salir sola, pero me equivoque, perrera y cara de pez venían conmigo

Karai: no tengo 5 años para que me estén vigilando

Cara de pez: son órdenes de su padre

Perrera: tenemos que revisar que todo esté en orden

Karai: en ese caso podrían revisar ustedes

Cara de pez: a cambio de que

Karai: que quieren

Cara de pez: nosotros cumplimos con su misión y usted cumple con la nuestra

Karai: que es

Perrera: ir a sustraer mutageno de un laboratorio kraang

Karai: no hay problema

…

Entre a mi habitación por la ventana, la cerré y me metí a bañar,

…..

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando escuche ruido en mi cuarto, Salí pero no veía nada, todo estaba en orden, mire el reloj las 11:00 pm, sentí una brisa de aire, y noto que la ventana estaba abierta, pero la acabo de cerrar,

Karai: que extraño,

La vuelvo a cerrar, tal vez no la asegure bien, mi celular empezó a sonar, tome el aparato y vi que había recibido archivo y un mensaje, abrí el mensaje, el número no lo conocía

¿?: Reproduce el archivo

Karai: que puedo perder

Le di play y empezó una canción (n/a: la canción es te robare, Prince Royce, pero tal vez me equivoque en la letra, no recuerdo muy bien la canción)

Uuuu, uuu, uuu

Tus padres no me aceptan en casa

Y yo no aguanto el deseo de tenerte otra vez,

Tus caricias, tu cuerpo me llaman,

Hay no, no, no lo pensare por tu ventana yo entrare,

Tú eres quien a mí me hace soñar,

Tú eres quien a mí me hace palpitar,

Tú eres quien a mí me tiene loco…

No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver

No importa quién me juzgue contigo estaré

No importa él que diga que por ti ando loco

Te robare esta noche…

Te robare esta noche…

Te robare esta noche…

Te besare esta noche...

Te robare esta noche…

Te robare esta noche…

Te robare esta noche…

Te besare esta noche

Serás mía esta noche

Tú eres quien a mí me hace soñar,

Tú eres quien a mí me hace palpitar,

Tú eres quien a mí me tiene loco…

No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver

No importa quién me juzgue contigo estaré

No importa él que diga que por ti ando loco

Te robare esta noche

Te robare esta noche

Te robare esta noche

Te besare esta noche

Te robare esta noche

Te robare esta noche

Te robare esta noche

Te besare esta noche

Serás mía esta noche

Te abrazare (te abrazare)

Y en tu cama yo te lo hare

Llegare… a donde tú quieras

Y en tu cama yo te lo hare

Te comeré de la cabeza a los pies…

La canción termino y llego otro mensaje

¿?: Te gusto

Volvi a sentir una brisa, la ventana estaba abierta me acerque para cerrarla, y en el marco de la ventana había una linda orquídea y una nota "es una flor es hermosa pero comparada contigo, no es nada" gire a mi cama y había otras 5 orquídeas, y otra nota "regalarte, una flor no es suficiente" era extraño, no estaba antes y al parecer en mi habitación solo estaba yo, se escuchó otro ruido, una caja en forma de corazón se deslizo por el suelo, la tome y la abrí, había un lindo vestido corto, sin tirantes, y muy ajustado de color negro adornado con brillos plateados y dorados y otra nota "espero que sea de tu talla, y te voy a dar una pista de quien soy, mira en tu almohada", y mire mi almohada y estaba una suriket, con el símbolo del clan hamato, sonrió, y suspiro

Karai: leo, tal vez sea el

Me acuesto en mi cama mirando la suriket, sonriendo, en verdad me ama

¿?: Adivinaste preciosa

Karai: leo

No puedo creerlo, está aquí en mi habitación, sale de entre las sombras con una sonrisa

Karai: que, crees que por arriesgar tu vida entrando a mi habitación y traerme obsequios me interesaría en ti, pues te equivocaste

Leo: entonces devuélveme mi suriket,

Karai: quítamela

Se acercó intentando arrebatármela, y en tantos intentos, quedamos frente a frente nuestros labios casi tocándose, y leo hizo algo que nunca pensé, me levanto la cara y me beso, al principio intente alejarme pero algo dentro de mi quería que ese beso fuese largo, levante mis brazos esta su cuello y sentía como el rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, al separarnos volvi a mirar sus lindos ojos azul oscuro,

Leo: te amo

Karai: y yo a ti

Volvimos a besarnos, no quería que esto terminara, y al parecer el tampoco,

…

Termine espero que les guste comenten


End file.
